The present invention relates to devices that assist in the recovery of lost traction by automobiles and, in particular, it concerns an inflatable automotive traction recovery device.
There are numerous inflatable devices intended for uses associated with motor vehicles. Among these devices are inflatable jacks, ramps, leveling devices and roadways. All of these devices are configured to assume or maintain a predetermined shape at operational air pressure. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,879 employs internal strands and partitioning walls to maintain a predetermined distance between its top and bottom surfaces. Inflatable jacks are typically cylindrical or rectangular in shape. Ramps by definition assume a generally wedge shape. Leveling devices by necessity usually have a substantially rectangular cross-sectional contour so as to provide a stable level surface on which to support the vehicle.
There is therefore a need for inflatable automotive traction recovery device that is highly adaptable so as to readily conform to the terrain of the underlying surface on which it is deployed and to the footprint of the vehicle tire as the vehicle is driven across the device.